ABSTRACT/SUMMARY: OUTREACH CORE Our team has over 20 years' experience working in community engaged research in both the East and West coast of the country with various population groups, including Blacks, Latinos of various country origins, Asian/Pacific Islanders, American Indians, and low socioeconomic status Non-Hispanic Whites. We will bring this expertise as a group to this core to support the work at the community level of the Florida-California Cancer Research, Education and Engagement Health Equity (CaRE2) Center. We have been engaged in research and practice in the elimination of cancer disparities and in the inclusion and dissemination of scientific data among various audiences. We have actively engaged communities both in community-based and participatory research and other outreach, engagement and inclusion activities in diverse populations. The goal of the Outreach Core (OC) in the Center is to organize and support the various investigators engaged in prostate and pancreatic cancer research by providing mechanisms for community input as well as for the dissemination of scientific information to high risk communities, and engagement in Center activities. The OC will function as a two-way bridge between our two main communities of focus, Blacks and Latinos, on each coast, and will facilitate integration of ideas, collaboration, inclusion into the research and dissemination of information to community stakeholders (community residents, partners, key opinion leaders and policy makers, community advocates). We will also evaluate the impact of our activities at the community level. To accomplish our goals, we propose four aims, focused on outreach programs for Blacks and Latinos. Our overall dissemination goals are to develop and release information to increase public awareness about pancreatic and prostate cancer in Blacks and Latino populations, reach influential audiences (policy makers, cancer related practitioners), increase visibility for these issues and name recognition for the Center in all of our Universities and internal audiences, as well as external audiences.